1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rinsing solution composition for keeping showers and the like clean, and a method of using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shower stalls and tubs accumulate a steady build-up of organic and inorganic deposits on their surfaces as a result of repeated use. The accumulation of such deposits, which include insoluble soap curds, washed-off debris from the body partially coated with soap or shampoo, calcium carbonate, other insoluble metal salts, and growth of mildew and microorganisms, creates an unsightly and unhealthy environment that is unacceptable from the standpoint of cleanliness and good hygiene, as well as aesthetics.
Conventionally, the build-up of deposits in a shower can be cleaned with any of a number of aggressive cleaners commercially available to the consumer. These cleaners, which contain combinations of surfactants, chelating agents, oxidizers, abrasives, and soluble salts, require repeated scrubbing or wiping with the cleaner, followed generally with a water rinse, to periodically remove the unsightly and unhealthy build-up in the shower. Considerable labor is required to maintain a clean shower using these conventional cleaners.
Sokol, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,016, discloses aqueous cleaning compositions for dissolving soap curds that require a non-ionic surfactant having an HLB (hydrophilic-lipophilic balance) number of at least 13.1. Sokol's aqueous cleaning composition requires at least some immediate rinsing away of the composition after its application and before it dries, and possibly some wiping, however minimal the amount of effort required by the user. There is no disclosure that the aqueous cleaning compositions produces a pleasant sheen on shower surfaces when dry.
At the present time, there is no acceptable product for both maintaining shower surfaces clean and providing a pleasant sheen on shower surfaces without the action of scrubbing or wiping-off of surface deposits.